Teaching Lessons
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Shun is trying to teach Dan lessons of life. But Dan is too stupid to take in what Shun is saying. The characters are OOT but this was made for comedy and it will be short. Permanent hiatus!
1. Bombs

This will be a comedy story cuz i am bored.

Shun was in a room with Dan trying to teach him about the world.

Shun: So Dan, you understand that bombs are not good right?

Dan: Yeah. But tacos are good!

Shun: Um sure. They aren't destructive at least.

Dan: Really? Because I have this taco and it has been ticking! And in 10 seconds it'll be doing something!

Shun: Huh? what the- *BOOM*

5 minutes later

Dan: So I thought tacos were good. Well Shun, you are a bad teacher! Tacos, not good.

Shun: Well Dan, that was a bomb disguised as a taco.

Dan: then tacos can not be trusted.

Shun: If it is the food taco then it can be trusted.

Dan: But I ate a taco once and it wasn't harmless.

Shun: Really? Tell me then.

Dan: I bit into the taco then my mouth felt like it was on fire! So tacos must be bad!

Shun: It's called 'hot sauce' Dan. It was put on the taco and it is spicy. It will make your mouth burn if you don't like spicy things!

Dan: Then if tacos have hot sauce on them, they are bad. Like if a box has a bomb on or in it, it is bad.

Shun: You choose to put hot sauce on a taco Dan.

Dan: And the person chose to put the bomb in a box Shun! Maybe I should teach this to you instead of you teaching me!

Shun: Now I see why even the experts couldn't teach you.

**I know it was short but I think I'll be making different lessons happen. I wasn't really happy with this one but I was bored so it happened. Review please!**


	2. Knives

**These chapters will be rather short.  
**

Shun on phone: Yeah, hey, I'd like to resign teaching.

Boss dude: Why may that be Mr. Kazami?! You promised and there are no turning back.

Shun: Oh come on! this kid is unteachable!

Boss dude: fine, I'll send an expert to help you.

Shun: thanks.... I guess.

Boss dude: Okay well have fun! *Hangs up*

Shun: This is great.

Dan: Hey! Shun! I'm ready for anpther lesson today!

Shun: Oh, well, I'll be having help today so lets wait for a little. *Girl with blue hair walks into room.*

Dan: Hey! Are you helping Shun teach me?

Girl: Yeah. My name is Jin.

Shun: Well we'll be going over knives today.

Dan: Knives!

Shun: Yes. And Jin, we'll be teaching him why they are bad.

Jin: Sure! But knives aren't always bad!

Shun: Well they are most of the time.

Dan: Ooo oooo! Let me hear the good things about knives! Teach me Jin!

Jin: Sure! You know how you cut food?

Dan: Yup!

Jin: Well you're cutting with a knife. And you couldn't eat food without the knife sometimes right?

Dan: Oh yeah! Steak can't be eaten unless I use the knife!

Jin: Yes, so that is the good thing about knives.

Dan: Whoa cool!

Jin: Yeah! and also-

Shun: Ahem, Jin. Dan should be knowing what's bad about knoves. He can't think they're good!

Jin: Well knives aren't all bad! If we don't tell him that then he'll think knives are all bad! And they're not!

Shun: If you think that then you're wrong!

Jin: Am not! I bet I could teach him much better than you!

Shun: Oh yeah?! Go then!

Jin: Okay I will! Dan, and also, people throw knives for fun too! I do! Want to try!?

Dan: Oh yeah!

Shun: Hey hey! No knife throwing! This is teaching Dan life lessons and throwing knives will not be tolerated!

Jin: Well I'm teacher and I say it is!

Shun: Well I'm originally in charge and I say no!

Dan: I'm the student and I say yes!

Shun: It doesn't matter what your opinion is!

Dan: Hey!

Jin: I got this. I'm calling the director for help. *calls Boss dude*

Boss dude: Hey Jin! how's teaching?

Jin: I'll need some is kind of hard.

Boss dude: don't worry some help is on the way.

Jin: thanks. *Hangs up*

Shun: Wait, you're getting help just to win a vote against me?

Jin: Iy's for the good of the student so yes, I am.

Girl: Hey! Jin, you needed help?

Jin: Oh my gosh! Mayla I am so glad you're here!

Shun: Mayla!? You're helping her?!

Mayla: Yup. You have a problem with that Shun?

Shun: Well kind of, I mean, no, but, well,

Mayla: Well nevermind I'm thinking Jin is right Shun.

Shun: What?! How could you?!

Mayla: Shun, if you were in my position you would see things in a whole new light.

Shun: Well whatever. *A girl with red hair comes in*

Surina: Hey Jin! I heard you needed help so here I am!

Jin: Well I'm just trying to help Shun teach and he's objecting to my ways of teaching.

Surina: Well, what are you doing?

Shun: She wants to show Dan knife throwing when we're supposed to be teaching him life lessons on how these things are bad!

Jin: Hey!This isn't just about teaching him what's bad but knives aren't always bad!

Surina: Well, I think Jin is right. Although you'll need some help teaching Dan how to throw them.

Shun: What?! Dan will not be throwing knives!

Mayla: Why don't you allow one throw then we'll go on to the bad things ok?

Shun: Gr...... fine.

Jin: Yes! Okay, so Dan, people also use knives for sports. Like knife throwing. Now watch, *Expertly throws knife*

Dan: That is so cool! Okay, so is that all of the good things?

Jin: Yes pretty much. now, knives are also sharp. So they are bad. and to get hit by a knife is bad.

Dan: Yes, and I saw what happened to the wall. I don't want to get a knife stuck in me!

Jin: Um, yeah. Well do you understand concepts of knives?

Dan: Yup! Completely!

Jin: Great! This lesson is over!

Shun: What?! You could teach him! Well, you're going to leave since the lesson is over now. *phone rings*

Boss dude: Shun! I heard Jin taught Dan something! It's official she's permanantly a part of the teachers for Dan!

Shun: Oh really? Uh, that's, erm, great.

Boss dude: Glad to hear it! Next lesson is tomorrow! *hangs up*

Jin: So Shun, Dan see you tomorrow I guess.

Mayla: Too bad we have to go back. See you all soon I guess.

Surina: Yup bye bye! *Jin, Surina, Mayla, and Dan leave*

Shun: Why do I get beaten by a girl, have an impossible student, and still don't get much pay? *then he leaves*

**Wow this turned out longer than I thought. Okay so I do not own Jin or Surina, only Mayla and if the end was kinda quick, well I was running out of ideas and so that's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
